Underground
by hen3ry
Summary: Ryan Wolfe, Dan Cooper. Tiny nightclub, tinier bathroom


This wasn't the kind of place he expected to find anyone from work. The club was tiny, underground (figuratively and literally), the walls were unfinished and your feet stuck to the ground if you kept them in the same place for too long. More the kind of place a CSI would be investigating then relaxing in.

But he was there, at the bar. Fending off two barely-legal co-eds who looked about _this close_ to making out with each other to try and keep his waning attention. He still wasn't interested, and the slightly-less-slutty one dragged her friend off to find someone who was. Stepping up beside him at the bar, Dan ordered a drink.

"I wouldn't be too flattered. They're probably just glad you showered this morning."

Ryan turned in surprise at the familiar voice.

"I wasn't expecting to meet anyone I knew."

Dan grinned. "Neither was I. So what brings you to the basement?"

"A friend of mine," Ryan gestured randomly into the crowd, "wanted to see the band, and was afraid to come by himself. He'd heard stories."

"They're probably true."

"What about you then? Or is this your regular hangout?"

"Not really… Hang out here too long and you'll probably catch something. I'm here for the band too. I used to kind of date the singer. Back before all the piercings."

"They're sort of terrible."

"Yeah… And they've gotten better."

The music _was_ pretty terrible. The drum beats were hard, and the singer still sounded like he was choking on gravel. And the bassist was sitting on a chair, possibly because concentrating on his chords took up too much attention to stand.

"You really used to date that guy?"

"Sort of. It was a casual thing."

Ryan raised an eyebrow before ordering another drink.

"What? We had a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Em… He gave great blowjobs. And I liked getting great blowjobs."

"Sounds deep."

"It was."

Ryan knocked back the rest of his drink as he scanned the crowd for his friend.

"So is that why you're here then? Hoping for a reunion?"

"God no. If the only thing in the relationship was great sex, then I wouldn't have stopped dating him. He went a bit domestic on me."

"Not your thing?"

"Not with him. Or at all, really… Not right now anyway,"

Dan finshed his drink and set the glass down on the counter.

"Is that your friend over there? The one with the panicked expression?"

"That would be him, yes."

"Looks like he needs rescuing. See ya later. Enjoy the music."

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed a final drink before heading to save his friend.

About an hour later, Dan bumped into Ryan again, this time in the corridor leading to the street.

"You're not leaving already?"

"No. But if I had to listen for much longer I would have to scream."

Ryan's eyes were unusually focused for someone who'd had at least four drinks, and when he reached out his hand, Dan assumed it was to balance against the wall.

Instead, he found himself with Ryan's hand resting just above his hip, with Ryan's thumb tracing gently back and fourth against the skin on his stomach.

"Ryan…"

The other man took a step forward, barely inches away from Dan.

"What?"

"You're really drunk."

Ryan smiled. "Don't worry. I've had six long island ice teas. Which is exactly the right amount for me to do this…" he slid his hand from Dan's waist to press his palm against the front of his pants. "…without being I too /I drunk for you to feel guilty about reciprocating."

Dan could feel himself hardening against the hand on his crotch.

"I don't sleep with people I work with."

"Neither do I. But I feel like being reckless for once. And for all I care, you can pretend this never happened."

As he spoke, he slowly dragged of the heel of his palm down the length of Dan's erection, and it took Dan about three seconds of weighing up the pros and cons of continuing before he grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him five feet down the corridor to the bathroom, shoving him roughly into the only cubicle, pinning him to the wall by his hips as he kissed him.

Ryan's hands grabbed fistfuls of Dan's shirt as he held him fast against the wall. As they kissed, Dan moved his hands from Ryan's hips to the front of his pants, and started fumbling blindly with his fly.

Ryan laughed into the kiss as Dan struggled with the buttons, pulling on hand off the other man's shoulder to pop them himself, before quickly pulling Dan's belt loose as well. As soon as both sets of jeans were open, he slid his hands back up Dan's back, under his shirt, dragging his fingernails along his spine.

Dan shivered at the touch, biting his lip as Ryan traced a line of tiny bites along his jawline as he pressed him into the wall, grinding their hips together until he felt Ryan lose his composure and heard his head knock back against the wall.

When Dan wrapped his hand around both their erections, Ryan gasped and dug his fingernails into Dan's back, and Dan laughed as Ryan's eyes squeezed shut, the other man fighting hard against losing control as Dan lazily stroked them both before slowly bending down until he felt his back pressed against one wall and his knees against the other, right before he slid his lips over Ryan's cock.

Ryan's hands slid into Dan's hair for a moment, before sliding down to his shoulders inside his shirt, stretching the fabric and gripping Dan's shoulders as hard as he could. All attempts at control were forgotten as he thrust into Dan's mouth, the other man's hands keeping his hips pressed firmly against the wall until he came, sliding down the wall as his legs gave way.

It was fifteen seconds before Ryan's head was clear enough to lean over, balanced awkwardly between the walls, and wrapped his hand around Dan's cock, and it wasn't much longer before Dan was finished.

They pulled themselves to their feet, and left the cubicle to wash their hands, resolutely avoiding the angry looks of the small queue. Back in the corridor, Ryan turned to Dan.

"Do I even want to know what the stains on my jeans are?"

"Probably not. They'll come out in the wash."

"I think I'd rather burn them."

They stood for a second before Dan gestured back into the main room.

"You should probably go find your friend."

"Yeah." Ryan leaned in for one final kiss. "I'll see you at work."

"See ya."


End file.
